


Little Brother's Balloon

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [45]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Balloons, Big Brothers, Brothers, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux knows how to cheer his little brother up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother's Balloon

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> http://poedatemeron.tumblr.com/post/144774278270/youve-heard-of-hux-and-pink-balloons-now-get

Hux was in the middle of looking over some reports on his data pad when his door opened. His little brother peeked inside, blinking at him before tentatively stepping inside. “You asked for me, brother?” Techie asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at him.

The General smiled, pushing himself up and out of his chair. He walked around his desk, standing before the other, nodding his head when Techie threw up a quick salute of respect to him. “I’ve been noticing that you’ve been looking a little…drained lately,” he noted, “Phasma’s away mission and Mitaka’s increased work hours on the bridge are taking their toll on you along with your own workload?”

“I can still manage,” Techie insisted, worrying that his brother had called him in here to scold him about his quality of work.

“I know that,” Hux gently assured him. He smiled at him, gesturing to a door off to the side. “Open that door, please.”

“This door?” Techie asked.

“Indeed.” He watched as his little brother frowned but moved to obey. He waited patiently, smiling as the door was opened and Techie let out a delighted giggle, clapping his hands before taking hold of the string that was tied around the pink balloon.

“Brother! You remembered!” Techie gasped, turning back to the other.

“The material used to make it is a strong one. It’ll last a long time,” he promised. He chuckled as the younger Hux ran over to give him a hug, returning the gesture. “I suggest putting it in your quarters before reporting back to work. I doubt a pink balloon is very conducive for work.”

Techie smiled and nodded his head, hugging his brother again before leaving the room, much happier than he had been before.


End file.
